


Invisible Man

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "TV Detective Crossover" challenge. My head!canon has Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers meeting Dana Scully during a medical conference and swapping autopsy stories. Also, I know Scully's technically not a detective, but she was an FBI agent and solved crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Man

“Let’s get you prepped for tomorrow’s testimony,” Rubirosa said, scanning her legal pad for questions.

“Well, it wins the ‘most bizarre autopsy performed on record’ award,” Cutter remarked as he took a sip of coffee.

“Actually, I have a colleague, a forensic pathologist and former FBI agent, that once had to autopsy an invisible man,” Rodgers replied.

Rubirosa dropped her legal pad. Cutter almost choked.

“You must be joking,” Cutter managed to say.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Rodgers said accompanied by her usual ‘more than serious’ face.

She couldn’t wait to tell her friend, Dana Scully, about this.


End file.
